<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chris fucking dies by bacom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570711">Chris fucking dies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom'>bacom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fights, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, This fic is just a major bruh moment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 00:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacom/pseuds/bacom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing ever goes right for the S.T.A.R.S alpha team. This is especially true when their point man goes missing during the middle of a bust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chris fucking dies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God this is so fucking dark like it was supposed to be so much darker anyways h</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be an easy job, get in, arrest the suspects, get out. But sadly nothing was ever easy for the S.T.A.R.S Alpha team. It had been a setup, and because of that everyone was distracted. No one had even noticed Chris went missing halfway through as the remaining suspects fled.</p><p>Everyone was so panicked and worried about where Chris was, starting an immediate search for the member the minute they found out he was missing. Meanwhile he was tied up with his hands behind his back, blindfolded and gagged, on a cold damp floor.</p><p>He was slowly regaining consciousness after being knocked out, confused and in a daze to everything still being dark when he opened his eyes. There was a dripping sound somewhere in the room Chris noted as he tried to get his bearings. He had a terrible headache and one of his ears was ringing and he tried to remember how he got here.</p><p>After a few moments he rolled over onto his stomach in an attempt to get up. Hissing loudly as he had rolled over shards of a broken bottle, scratching his arm up bad, making him bleed. There was the sound of a click breaking the silence of the room, and a door opened. Footsteps walked in, multiple people he noted though, he was unable to count how many based on footsteps alone though.</p><p>"Wow a cop?" A deep voice echoed throughout the room, "Not just a cop, one of the S.T.A.R.S members" another replied, making Chris's blood run cold, what were they planning to do with him? "He's so cute!!" A third voice remarked, giving Chris a general guess on how many where in the room with him. He squirmed on the floor as a pair large rough hands grabbed his face.</p><p>The gag loosened from his mouth and came off, a little spittle dripping coming off with it. Of course the minute it was off Chris started talking. "Who are you guys?! Let me go no-" he jerked back as someone popped him on the mouth, wincing a bit at the slight sting.</p><p>"Mouthy little bitch ain't he? That'll just make it all the more satisfying to shut him up." There was a burst of laughter as Chris stuttered for words, trying to get back and away from the voices, "N-no! Don't touch me!! You're all gonna get arrested!!" There was more laughing as someone grabbed him and tossed him forward, causing him to squeal.</p><p>"You sure he's S.T.A.R.S? He looks more like a punching bag to me" there were arms locked under Chris' armpits, picking him up and keeping him standing. He blindly kicked and thrashed, visibly panicking. "No!! Let me g-" he once again was cut off as a fist connected to his gut. He grunted in pain as a few more blows struck him, he couldn't help it and spat up some blood.</p><p>"What a bitch! Can barely take anything" one of the men commented, making another laugh, "Ahh it's so cute though! I wanna see how scared he looks." There was a few moments of silence before Chris got dropped, falling to the floor with a thud. He cried out at landing right on the bottle, glass digging into his bare arms again. There was a few more snickers as hands roughly grabbed the back of his head, untying the blindfold.</p><p>The cloth fell from his face and he squinted at how bright the room was, but the moment his eyes adjusted he looked up at his attackers. He was met with 4 figures, all Male and decently built, they reminded him of Barry a bit if he were honest. One of them had a grin he noted, but before he could focus on their faces longer a boot met with his own.</p><p>There was a crack as he was tossed back a couple of inches from the kick, crying out loudly as crimson liquid poured from his broken nose. He sobbed as his blood puddled on the floor, whining from the pain. There was another harsh kick to his already bruised gut, he gagged and coughed curling in on himself in an attempt to protect his body. He heard laughing as more blows were dealt to his torso and face, by the end he had a black eye and was covered in bruises, he coughed up blood and let out small pained whimpers.</p><p>Another loud fit of laughter broke out, "He looks pathetic! The bloody look on his face is priceless.." Chris let out a growl when he heard that, drool leaking out his mouth and mixing with the large puddle of blood on the floor. He was tugged up by the hair and forced up onto his knees, wincing in pain as glass dug into them.</p><p>"Do you think he has a good gag reflex?" Chris froze, looking up as best as he could at the men, eyes wide in terror as one walked towards him. He shook his head no, shaking as his hair was grabbed and tugged forward, rubbing him into the others crotch. Chris screamed and panicked, attempting to bite through cloth but was pulled away before he could.</p><p>Chris was so fucking scared, his breathing grew quicker as he watched one of the men whip out their cock, half hard and ready to make Chris choke on it, it came close to his face and he kept his mouth shut, turning away. "What do we do if he bites?" "Easy." There was a moment of silence before a lighter clicked, Chris looked up and saw the man behind him lighting a cigarette, taking a long slow drag before pressing the lit end into the back of Chris' neck, making him cry out in pain. The man infront took the opportunity to shove his dick in, making Chris gag at how suddenly it entered his throat.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut as he was forced up and down off it, his jaw ached from how wide open it was forced and drool went down his chin. He tried to endure it, he was going to be strong, he knew his team would come save him soon enough.</p><p>Chris let out a cry as the man pulled out, leaning forward he spat saliva and other gunk on the floor, letting out a weak growl he glared up at them, ready to snap and yell at them but then hands were suddenly all over him, feeling him all over, every soft plane of fat and sharp angle.</p><p>He squirmed against the invading hands, whimpering like a hurt puppy as some moved down to his backside, feeling his ass. They squished and rubbed everything they could until one of them got ahold of his wallet. "Heyy I found his wallet!" there was a moment of silence as he looked for an ID in it, when said ID was found there was a gasp and a snicker "Seems we have the pleasure of fucking Mr. Chris Redfield~!" His voice was almost a purr, an attempt to get a reaction out of the younger man, and it succeeded. Chris gasped and looked up at them fearfully.</p><p>"No! You can't do this I'm S.T.A.R.S!!" He shouted out, now attempting to kick them, thrashing around wildly as he did so. "I'll get you all arrested!!" With that last word his vest was practically ripped off of him, they flipped him onto his stomach and he nearly screamed when his pants got the treatment of a hole being torn in the back, revealing his superhero patterned boxers to the men.</p><p>There was another collective laugh and Chris felt his face heat up from shame and embarassment at being exposed like that, he looked down at the floor and avoided any eye contact. There was 2 hands on his upper thighs, rubbing circles into them as they slowly moved up until they were groping his ass, he squirmed a bit and then heard it, A beep and shutter noise of a camera. He tensed up as there was another camera noise, "Should we mail this to their office? Bet they'd love to see how we're gonna use their boy." Chris felt tears build up in his eyes, bottom lip quivering as he was about to give up and cry like a child.</p><p>He felt so powerless against the whole thing, the weight of what was happening finally crashing down onto him, that this was actually happening, he was about to be violated in the most personal way he could. He closed his eyes and tried to block everything out but his mind wouldn't let him, focusing on the hands rubbing his ass now. Chris let out a audible whine as he felt them squeeze, "He has such a good ass~ I can't wait to destroy it." The man commented as he felt the hands move away.</p><p>Suddenly there was a sudden smack to his ass causing Chris to involuntarily squeal. There was a moment of silence as his face heated up in a mixture of embarassment and shame. Then yet another fit of laughter from the group, he swore they were on laughing gas or something. "I'm excited can we just get to it already?" One said with an audible unzipping sound, "Same.. he's gonna make a cute little cumdump." Chris tensed a bit at the wording, he felt the hands return and rip a hole right through his underwear, exposing himself to them. "Who has the lube?" Chris looked back at them, eyes wide and full of tears, silently begging them not to. </p><p>He saw the handoff of lube and felt the tears pool up more, "This your first time?" He asked, flipping Chris over to be on his back so they could make eye contact. Chris' breathing grew quick and he tried to get away, frantically wiggling his hips in an attempt to scoot away from the other but it was pointless. There was a smack on his ass and Chris gasped, nodding quickly to answer the question. </p><p>He saw the man smirk as the cap of the lube was tossed somewhere in the room and he could feel the cold substance get poured onto his opening, he made an uncomfortable sound and began to cry, shaking his head no. There was a small snicker as the man thrust himself into the virgin S.T.A.R.S member, leaving him to let out a silent scream of pain as his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion. He was full of the other man and didn't know how to handle it, he was going to let out a plea for mercy but another one of the men went and smacked their cock in his face, with a whine he opened his mouth to let it in, there was no point in fighting it now.</p><p>Chris let them have their way with him, he let himself be used as their toy with little to no fighting back, he was weak and doubted they'd continue to let him be apart of the S.T.A.R.S team after this, if they ever even decided to let him go. He was on the floor in the dark alone again, filthy and covered in their seed. His ass ached and was agape from how rough they were, he'd probably never be the same after this.</p><p>The torture continued for 3 days. 3 days of them waking up Chris, beating him up a bit, and then raping him all over, on the 2nd day they had some 'fun ideas'. They shoved a glass bottle inside of him to see if it'd break and Chris was in a panic the whole time, trying his hardest not to clench down or toss his hips. The 3rd day they hooked him up to a battery, he wasn't sure what kind as he was blindfolded but it delivered a hell of a shock, they berated and mocked him while shocking him repeatedly, by the end he'd pissed himself and slumped over, passed out in the chair they tied him to.</p><p>They once again left him alone in the dark silence, arms tied to his feet as to prevent escape. Chris cried to himself once awoken, anxiously waiting for the sound of that door opening to start another day of torture, he had long since lost track of time and could only figure out it was nighttime since they were last in there, remarking about how late it was while electrocuting him. He was left in silence for hours before he heard the familiar ring of a gunshot somewhere within the area, perking up a bit he looked to where the door was, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>There were the sound of footsteps approaching down the hall and doors being kicked open, soon his was next and the door was kicked open, letting in some light he closed his eyes a bit at just how bright it was, unable to make out the figure until he heard the voice.</p><p>"Oh my god Chris?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>